All I want for Christmas is You
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: AU - Snowed in for Christmas, Sydney realises that she doesn't need a big Christmas ball at court, fancy dresses or even a tree. All she needs is the company of her friends and most importantly all she wants for Christmas is Adrian. (Short Drabble) Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all her characters, I just own my creative genius. R&R


**One Shot – Sydney/Adrian – Post indigo spell somewhere between that and the fiery heart (slightly au). **

_Song inspirations: All I Want for Christmas Is You, Let it snow, rockin around the Christmas tree & White Christmas. – Some of my favourite Christmas songs even though I personally don't celebrate Christmas. _

_**Request**__ from Anon for some more sydrian and holiday cheer to go along with it. _

_**a/n:**__ to all my readers, I wish you happy holidays. I hope you all enjoy your holidays and have a fun time. Stay safe. Thanks for sticking with me even after all this time. Hopefully next year will see some more writing. _

_Love you all. __**xo**_

Sydney starred out the window, watching the snow fall almost methodically on the streets, covering the town like a blanket as the radio played _rockin around the Christmas tree_ in the background. Slowly she swayed to the music, as she took in the view. She was currently in Adrian's apartment, as was Jill, Eddie and Angeline.

It was December 25th.

Christmas.

They had booked flights out of Palm Springs and into Court for Christmas, but all flights leaving Palm Springs were cancelled due to the snow which caved in most of the airport and the front of Adrian's Apartment.

She sighed, wondering how Christmas would be like at Court. She imagined it would be spectacular. Gold, green and red tinsel trimming the beautiful architecture and curves of the building. There would be a glorious ball, everyone dressed in festive colours whilst still looking elegant and proper. Adrian would ask her to dance, and they would. She wouldn't care that he was a vampire, or he that she was an alchemist. It would be a day free of any worries, after all what would any other alchemists be doing at court during Christmas. They'd dance all night, Rose would tease them with countless innuendos and they would be surrounded by their friends, enjoying the holidays. Sydney got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Adrian creep up on her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, her back pressed firmly against his chest. She smiled, and snuggled further into his embrace as he placed a kiss on her cheek, which was now adorning a rosy blush.

"Merry Christmas Sage," He whispered in her ear, both of them enjoying the view outside. It was just past sunset and all of the Christmas lights were out on the street, bright and illuminating.

"Merry Christmas Adrian," She whispered. Jill and Eddie were half asleep on the couch, and Angeline was in the kitchen cooking up some smores on the stove and Adrian had just finished making his secret recipe of eggnog, light on the bourbon as he said, but Sydney laughed at this description as she saw him pour in a lot more than one would call 'light'.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it to court for Christmas. You would have loved it, the lights, the music, the dancing… at least from what I've heard. I think this would have been the first Christmas that I actually remembered considering I was drunk half the time," Adrian joked, but deep down it was true. He was always so miserable this time of year, always lonely… and drunk, trying to keep his spirit at bay. But this year was different, he would spend Christmas with the girl he loved and the friends he adored at court, and for the first time he would be content with what he had.

Sydney pursed her lips and stayed quiet for a moment. She could tell what Adrian was thinking and it made her sad to hear that he never had a proper Christmas, not one that he cherished at least. She turned around to face Adrian and he leaned down into her touch as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Honestly Adrian, everything I need is right here. All I want for Christmas is you," she murmured, gently moving her thumb across his glorious cheekbones, stroking his face lovingly.

"And all I want is you. God I love you sage," Adrian said before he swiftly peppered her face with kisses.

"And I love you," she giggled, enjoying all of the love and attention she was getting from her boyfriend. It was a nice change from all the sneaking around throughout the year.

They spent the rest of the night in front of the fire place, filling the apartment with stories of love and laughter, not before watching at least three different Christmas movies and sharing presents round.

This was truly a great Christmas, and they couldn't have asked for a better one. Sydney decided that she would trade going to court for this any day.


End file.
